Nyssa Forces a Confession
by kenriot1214
Summary: Nyssa and Oliver kidnap Talia to find out where Chase has his son. Oliver wants to get the answers the old fashion way but Nyssa wants to do it her way. Sexual Torture pretty dark, lots of toys and pain. Small lemon with Nyssa and Oliver.


Since I already have a plan for the Talia sexual torture story I am writing it first. The next one will be the one with Supergirl.

Start

Clang Clang Clang.

Talia groaned the loud sound of metal hitting metal was right next to her ear. She had been drugged there was no other reason she would feel so drowsy. She opened her eyes to see her sister Nyssa standing over her. She tried to move but all of her limbs were chained to the table she was lying on.

Nyssa smiled down at her sister, "Nice to see you again sister. You made a big mistake helping Chase to hurt my husband. You took his son and until you tell me where he is you will suffer."

Talia laughed at her sister's arrogance. "We were trained by father to withstand torture sister you can't break me."

Nyssa got within an inch of her sister's face and said, "Regular torture yes but you forget I know your weaknesses. I know that deep down you are addicted to sex." She could see the fear in Talia's eyes. "Oliver is out getting the tools I need. I know after the first time you used the Lazarus pit you became addicted to sexual releases. It took you years to get it under control. Tonight I am going to undo all that work until you tell us everything we want to know in exchange for an orgasm."

Now Talia was really scared her sister was right. It took her a long time to control her urges and if she was pushed far enough she would break. She remembered the first time after the pit where she wouldn't leave her room because she couldn't stop touching herself. "Sister please."

Nyssa shook her head, "Tell me where William is that is the only way to stop what is coming." at that moment the elevator opened. Oliver walked over to them and handed the bag to Nyssa and said, "Do what you have to."

Nyssa looked inside, "Are you going to watch?"

"Do you want me to?" He was unsure what to think he would be looking at her sister naked.

Nyssa kissed him, "I want you to stay I might need your help." She didn't elaborate leaving an air of mystery. Did she mean help for Talia or herself.

Nyssa reached in the bag and pulled out the ball gag. She struggled to get it into her sister's mouth. "No offense sister but I don't want to listen to you scream. If you want to tell us what we want to know put up three fingers on your hands."

Talia watched in horror as her sister pulled a knife and began cutting her clothes away. When she was completely naked Nyssa ran her fingers lightly across her body. When Nyssa made it to her sister's pussy she laughed, "Really sister I thought you would be shaven, everyone likes a shaved pussy. My ex Sara got me to do it and I have never looked back. I know my husband likes it, on our wedding night he made me cum over and over with just his mouth."

Oliver was sitting in a chair watching this a little red faced hearing Nyssa talk about their sex lives. He did think about that memory all the time especially when he was around Nyssa. It was getting harder and harder not to give into those urges. When she called him husband it did something to him.

Talia felt her sister plunge two fingers into her dry and she screamed into the gag. He sister was now mocking her, "This is the easy part when I am done with you. You will be singing like a canary and begging us to stop."

Nyssa reached onto the bag and pulled out two nipple clamps and attached them to her sister. She paid no attention to her screams and pulled out the next toy. It was a very large butt plug with a pulse setting. It would only give off a vibration once every minute.

When Talia saw the plug she thrashed against the restraints. Her resolve was already crumbling she felt the insatiable lust coursing through her. She had spent countless hours meditating to keep the lust at bay and Nyssa was goIng to ruin it. She couldn't turn her back on Chase. He was going to finish Oliver and she wasn't going to lose to them.

Nyssa rubbed the plug along her slit gathering a little lubrication before putting it in. When it was fully inside of her sister she turned it on. She watched her sister thrash around trying to scratch that itch inside of her.

Talia felt her gag come out of her mouth and her sister looking at her, "Are you ready to tell us what we want to know or do I need to step it up?"

Talia snarled at her sister, "Chase will find me. I can hold out until then."

Both sisters were startled when Oliver kicked his chair over. "You think you can hold out?" Now he was inches away from her face, "Even I couldn't hold out forever. You think we can't break you especially when Nyssa knows your weakness."

Nyssa rubbed her husband's shoulders, "At first he didn't want to do this sister. He felt like he owed you for you training him in Russia. However all that changed when you kidnapped his son. I had to talk him out of taking a blowtorch to you until you told him where his son is." with nothing else to say she put the gag back in her sister's mouth.

Talia didn't get a chance to defend herself before her sister reapplied the gag and took out a collar. The collar snapped around her sister's neck but it also had a special feature. She could twist a knob and it will get tighter and tighter until they can't breathe. Her sister struggled for a minute before falling unconscious so they could move her to the spreading bars.

Talia was awoken by ice cold water soaking her body. She saw her sister looking really pleased with herself seeing her in this position. If the gag wasn't in her mouth she would have snapped at her.

Oliver was watching with almost boredom in his eyes while Nyssa toyed with her sister. No pun intended. Nyssa convinced him to do this instead of torturing her the way Chase tortured him. He wanted to find is son but he also wanted to take a blowtorch to Chase and her. He snapped out of his violent thoughts to see Nyssa rubbing an oil on her sister that was mixed with a little Vertigo.

Every inch of Talia was shaking first it was because of the cold water on her naked body. Next it was the oil her sister was rubbing on her which was making her more aroused. Her inner lust demon was screaming for a release. If she wasn't tied up she wouldn't be able to stop violating herself for hours.

Nyssa was rubbing her sister's tight ass deciding what to do next. Her sister was holding out longer than she was expecting. She turned her sister's butt plug vibration setting all the way up. Her sister's back arched from the pleasure. Nyssa put her sister in rear choke and squeezed.

Talia couldn't breathe her sister was choking her out just as she was getting close. She tried to struggle but it all faded to black.

When she woke up Nyssa had turned off the pug and was in front of her. Nyssa said, "I am surprised you held out this long sister. I know it is eating you up inside not being able to cum." Nyssa playfully walked over to Oliver and sat next to him, "Do you have any ideas for my sister?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "She isn't talking Nyssa. We don't have time for this hurry up or I am taking over."

Nyssa turned back to her sister, "I think I will have to try and overload your brain or else Oliver gets to join in and he is itching to make you bleed."

Talia watched as her sister pulled a what could only be described as a giant vibrator from the bag. It had to be at least a foot long, 'I have never taken anything that big before.'

Nyssa slowly walked towards her sister relishing the scared look in her eyes. She undid her sister's gag, "Last chance sister, there will not be another."

Talia just spat at her sister, "You won't break me."

Nyssa knelt down and pushed the vibrator deep inside of her sister's pussy. She didn't put the gag back on so the room was filled with the sounds of her sister screaming. When the toy was fully inside of her sister she turned it on to the max. She also did the same for her butt plug making her sister flail around like a fish.

Talia couldn't hold out any longer her demons took over. 'Yes I need to cum I need it.' It didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm. Her vision was blurry from the pleasure. When her vision cleared up she saw her sister sitting next to Oliver staring at her like they were watching her like a movie.

Nyssa couldn't believe how turned on she was watching her sister cum. She moved her hand to Oliver's lap and felt he was feeling the same.

His breath hitched when Nyssa's hand touched his half hard cock through his pants. He turned to his wife, "Are you serious? Now?" This new sadistic Nyssa is throwing him off.

Nyssa nodded, "It might be a little while longer and I am soaking wet." She knew when he heard those magical words he couldn't resist. She felt him yank her out of her chair and walk her over to a guard rail. The guard rail was in front of her sister so she could watch as Oliver fucked her.

He started undressing Nyssa not caring to be gentle. This was as animalistic as you can get. When they were both naked he made her grab the rail as he thrusted into her with all the force her could.

Nyssa let out a moan when he entered her, "Harder husband make my sister jealous."

Instead of starting out slow like he normal instead he was trying to go as hard and fast as he could. Nyssa had her hands braced on the rail but he was fucking her so hard she couldn't hold on. Now he was just bending her over the rail and fucking her so hard her was going to have a bruise from the bar. With nothing to hold onto it was hard to look up and watch her sister.

Talia was in hell she couldn't get a moment's rest from the toys inside of her. She had already came at least four times and her legs gave out. When she thought it couldn't get any worse Oliver had bent her sister over a rail in front of her. She could see her sister's small breasts bouncing with every thrust. She could see the look of bliss on her face as Oliver fucked her senseless. She didn't want to be jealous but it was harn not to be.

Oliver had to admit this was definitely in his top three hottest sexual encounters. He was fucking one sister in front of the other while the other one is screaming from being stuffed with sex toys. Now he was just focusing on fucking Nyssa as they waited for Talia to tell them what they wanted.

After a few minutes more of Oliver roughly fucking her from behind Nyssa came. "I am cumming. Fuck I am cumming." Less than two thrusts later she felt him fill her up with his cum. "You must have been holding that in for a while husband. I have never felt you cum that much inside me before."

When she caught her breath she walked over to her sister who was hanging by her wrists on the bar. Her legs had given out and now she was just hanging there shaking in pleasure and dripping onto the floor. Nyssa reached between her legs and scooped some of Oliver's cum onto her fingers. She took those fingers and rubbed them on her sister's face even putting one finger in her sister's mouth.

Talia looked at her sister mind unable to think. Her whole body was numb and in pain. She tasted the cum on her sister's fingers and couldn't take any more abuse. "Take them out please."

The time they were waiting for was finally here. "You still haven't told us what we want to know."

"CHASE HAS YOUR SON ON LIAN YU. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." She couldn't help but scream her whole body was screaming at her. Even her lust demon was screaming for it to stop.

Nyssa took everything out of her sister before undoing the restraints. Her sister collapsed to the ground like a puppet without strings. Talia curled up in a ball on the floor right where she was dripping cum from all of the forced orgasms.

Oliver got dressed and stood next to Nyssa, "We have to go. What should we do with her?"

Nyssa looked down at her pathetic sister. It was sad to think there was a time she idolized her. "I don't know throw her in an alley for all I care." she stormed away to get dressed and pack.

Oliver just said to Talia, "You picked the wrong side Talia. I am not going to throw you out because if anything happens to my son I am going to come back and torture you my way. You better hope I get him back safe." After his speech he dragged her to a cell and threw her in. As he walked away he heard her start to cry.

After Oliver and Nyssa geared up they left for Lian Yu to save his son. Together they felt unstoppable and they took Talia out of the game.

End

Okay time to clear some things up.

1 Chase hasn't kidnapped the rest of his team yet.

2 People were concerned about rape so I made sure Oliver never had sex with her. (Even though I wanted to write it that way.)

3 Like Thea had bloodlust, Talia has sex lust or lust lust.

My next fic will be Supergirl/Nyssa/Oliver story. I don't know about after that maybe the the 4 way. Someone asked me if I would write a Thea and Oliver fic and I never thought about it. The only way I would do it is if they are both suited up and don't know who the other was. I forget when Thea found out his secret or if it was after she was trained by Malcolm. If someone can tell me that so I don't have to look it up I will do it.


End file.
